Comme la première fois
by MoW88
Summary: La série Bones, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hart Hanson, à Kathy Reich et à la fox. J'ai écrit cette fic pour mon plaisir uniquement et je ne touche pas d'argent dans l'écriture de cette fic.    Booth se retrouve face à son passé.


Il y a trop de lumière. Bien de trop lumière. Il n'a plus l'habitude d'autant de lumière, que ce soit dans son être, son âme ou sa vie la lumière a déserté depuis bien trop longtemps. Ses yeux se flouent sous les rayons qui traversent les verrières, une larme perle au coin de son œil, il est vaguement conscient de la voix d'un étranger qui lui demande si tout va bien, il ne répond pas, continue sa route ensoleillée et pense à l'ironie de la situation. Plus de cinquante ans qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé si tout allait bien, cinquante ans que personne n'avait posé sa main sur son épaule en lui adressant un sourire inquiet, cinquante ans que tout le monde avait découvert le monstre qu'il était. Qu'il est peut-être encore, certainement même.

Et cette lumière qui le poursuit, dans ces couloirs où tant de gens déambulent, souriants, heureux, hâtifs, vivants. Finalement un léger grincement se fait entendre avant que les portes automatiques ne le plongent dans un passé qu'il est venu retrouver.

Elle ne sait pourquoi son regard est attiré vers l'entrée du laboratoire, pourquoi à cet instant alors qu'elle sort juste de la salle d'autopsie, prête à demander un rapport complet à son équipe, à savoir quelles sont les évidences jusqu'ici, ce qu'elle peut dire au FBI. Elle ne sait pourquoi son regard se perd sur cet homme, mais à cet instant sa journée complètement normale vient de faire un retour vers le passé.

Il n'a pas changé. Il est comme dans ses souvenirs. Grand, puissant, charmant, un homme bien en apparences. Et puis ses yeux s'attardent sur ses mains, ses poings, elle y discernent les cicatrices, elle voit la fracture mal soignée de son nez, le boitement de son genoux. Elle connait les maux qui lui ont été infligés, des coups en réponse à ceux qu'il donnait, violemment, avec acharnement, sans raison.

Elle s'approche, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, attirée par cet homme qu'elle hait. Il la voit, la reconnait , sourit, comme il y a vingt ans et qu'elle était à sa porte, il sourit pour cacher le monstre, mais elle n'y croit plus depuis longtemps, elle le connait bientôt dix-neuf ans qu'elle a démasqué la supercherie du bon voisin aidant. Elle cache sa rage dans sa voix du moins.

_ Joseph…

_ Camille, regarde-toi, toujours aussi belle… Sa voix est forte, assurée, il n'a pas peur, il garde les apparences, espère qu'on ne verra pas qui il est vraiment.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Sa voix à elle est sifflante, abrupte, sèche. Elle ne peut empêcher son regard de se poser sur la porte de son anthropologue judiciaire, elle prie pour qu'elle reste fermée, que le couple qui s'y trouve n'en sorte pas. Elle sait comment tout ça peut finir.

_ Tu sais ce que je fais ici, Camille. Je viens voir mon fils, j'ai le droit de voir mon fils parce que justement il est MON fils. Il s'est rapproché en disant ces mots, elle n'arrive pas à supprimer le frisson qui la parcourt.

_ Il n'est pas ici, nous avons une affaire en cours, il est sur le terrain, parti interroger des suspects. Son regard noir est plongé dans celui du père de son meilleur ami, elle aussi n'a pas peur, ni de cet homme, ni de protéger ceux qu'elle aime.

L'autre laisse échapper un rire trop bruyant, moqueur.

_ Comme je l'ai dit, tu n'as pas changé, tu ne sais toujours pas mentir et pourtant tu essaies toujours de le protéger.

Son haleine est fraiche, dénuée d'alcool, néanmoins elle lui donne envie de vomir, comme si malgré les années écoulées, elle avait gardé cette senteur âcre et amer. Cette odeur de violence.

_ Il n'est pas là Joseph, je suis désolée. Si vous voulez je peux lui passer une message, lui dire de vous rappeler… Elle tente de nouveau, poussant son ainé vers la sortie, mais parfois le destin n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle soupire et ferme les yeux quand elle entend les voix qui couvrent à présent le brouhaha du labo.

_ Bones, je ne peux pas arrêter quelqu'un en me basant simplement sur ces antécédents familiaux, vous devez me donner autre chose. La voix de l'Agent a cette légère touche d'énervement, ce ton qu'il ne réserve qu'à elle, entre l'irritation et l'admiration.

Ils marchent côte à côte, inconscients du monde qui les entoure.

_ Booth, d'un point de vue anthropologique, la réussite démesurée d'un frère plus jeune et moins doué dans le domaine de prédilection de Roberts, aurait très bien pu pousser ce dernier à tuer la victime.

_ Vous avez beaucoup mieux réussi votre vie que Russ et je ne le vois pas venir écraser votre tête à coup de club de golf.

_Russ ne connait rien à l'anthropologie, ni à la musique ou au golf, Booth, ce que je veux dire…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle voit son partenaire se raidir, avant de suivre son regard sur cet homme qu'elle pense connaitre mais ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà vu. Elle n'a pas le temps de chercher dans sa mémoire déjà son meilleur ami a repris sa marche, il fonce, poings serrés vers l'étranger, elle le suit, sans savoir pourquoi veut le protéger, lui dire que tout ira bien.

_ Seeley… La voix de Cam est une supplique, elle se place entre son ami et le père de ce dernier sa main se perdant sur le cœur du plus jeune des Booth.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les mots de l'Agent sont froids, sans émotion, ni haine, ni colère. Vide de sens et de vie. Il ne regarde pas Camille, la rage de son regard est dirigé vers son plus vieil ennemi.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon fils ? Joseph Booth s'approche, Brennan aussi.

_ Au bout de vingt ans, je n'attendais plus.

_ Seeley… Je t'ai appelé quand tu es rentré du Golf, je t'ai appelé et toi…

_ MOI QUOI ? … il ne contient plus sa rage, s'avance, n'entend pas la voix de Cam qui lui dit « non », ne sent pas la main de Bones sur son bras.

_ Tu m'as appelé pour me dire d'aller chercher Jared à la prison du comté. Il avait seize ans Joseph, seize ans et tu l'as laissé croupir là-bas parce qu'il t'avait piqué une bouteille de Scotch !

_ Elle valait cent dollars ! Le père hurle.

_ Ton propre fils . Tu as dénoncé ton propre fils de seize ans, tu l'as laissé se faire battre par des violeurs, des meurtriers, pendant deux jours… Tu n'es qu'une me…

Il ne voit pas le coup venir, il avait toujours su avant, il connaissait les positions pour se protéger, les os déjà fracturés qui devaient être soignés avant d'être de nouveau cassés, brisés, broyés… Mais là, l'homme l'a pris par surprise, un crochet du droit, un autre du gauche. Il y a des cris, celui d'Angela lointain, ceux de Cam et Brennan tout près.

Brennan qui s'élance vers son père, qui veut le protéger. « Non Bones, Non… ». Elle envoie son poing de la même manière que le jour de ses « funérailles », avec toute sa force, toute sa rage, tout son amour aussi.

Mais elle ne sait pas, elle ne connait pas le personnage, cet homme, ce père, ce montre Soldat, boxeur, coiffeur, alcoolique. Le poing qu'elle lui lance, il l'évite avec une agilité insoupçonnée, et à son tour il amorce son bras. Elle ne réagit pas, elle est pétrifiée par ce regard où se joue tant de haine, elle attend le coup, il ne vient pas.

L'agresseur est à terre, étranglé par son fils. Son visage se tord sous la douleur et sous le manque d'oxygène, le plus jeune ne lâche rien, il parle d'une voix trop calme.

_ Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne la toucheras. Tu ne la regarderas même pas, tu ne lui diras rien. Jamais. Parce que tu ne reviendras jamais ici, chez moi, tu ne t'approcheras pas de ma famille, tu continueras ta pauvre vie misérable dans ta maison misérable et tu m'oublieras comme je t'ai oublié.

Je ne suis rien, tu n'es rien, nous sommes de parfaits étrangers.

Il le relâche, l'autre tousse, longuement, douloureusement.

Il se relève, crache et s'en va.

Sans regard, sans parole.

Comme la première fois.

Ensuite, ensuite il y a une étreinte, celle d'une amie de longue date, une amie qui a connu les bleus qu'on essaye de cacher, les blessures pour lesquelles on ment et les rendez vous nocturne quand on a nulle part où dormir. Elle a connu tout ça et connait l'homme qu'il est devenu, le père aimant, l'ami loyal et l'amant passionné.

L'étreinte est rapide mais nécessaire, elle laisse place à une main, douce, blanche et méticuleuse, qui vient avec tendresse se glisser dans la sienne large et chaude, tandis qu'une autre main avec la même douceur s'attarde sur les blessures de son visage.

Lui ne s'en préoccupe pas, il connait la douleur, il attrape la main, la fait glisser jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrasse à peine, un moment la jeune femme perd son visage au creux du cou de son partenaire. Puis comme si elle venait de décider une chose importante, vitale, elle se redresse, sans jamais désenlacer sa main de celle de l'Agent. Elle plonge ses yeux de glace dans ceux chauds de son meilleur ami, sourit, s'attarde sur ses lèvres et y dépose enfin les siennes.

Le baiser est mouillé, de larmes, passionné, attendu, heureux et long.

Comme la première fois…


End file.
